youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Starman3
Jacob Ware, better known online as starman3, is a former SM64 Machinist, now he mainly does gaming & remixes. Groups YouTube Rangers Starman3 is the leader of the YouTube Group YouTube Rangers. GrandStarLegion GrandStarLegion is the second group Starman3 joined (the first one being YouTube Rangers). The channel/group is a gaming channel, where every member gets their own series. (Starman3's being Let's Play Super Mario Bros.). Controversy Starman3 was later faced with accusations of being pedophilic, as well as a generally poor leader for the YouTube Rangers. He eventually confirmed these rumors, however repeatedly failed to change his ways. Over the years, many YTR members came forward with stories and pictures of him engaging in sexualized roleplay and romantic behavior. This is in spite of many of his fans and YTR members being well below the age of consent at the times these actions occurred. Videos Versus * Super Mario 64 Versus Episode 1 | Quadruple Adventure Begins * Super Mario 64 Versus Episode 2 | The Fourth Star Seeker Continues * Super Mario 64 Versus Episode 3 | Shifting Heating Race * Super Mario 64 Versus Episode 4 | Tall Tricky Problem * Super Mario 64 Versus Episode 5 | Deep Into Hazy Cave * Super Mario 64 Versus Episode 6 | Near-Ending Situation * Super Mario 64 Versus Episode 7 | Final Showdown Video Game Music Extension * Super Smash Bros Wii U - Super Mario World Medley (STARMAN EXTENSION * Super Mario 64 DS - Balloon Mario Theme (Extension By Starman3) * Nes Remix 2 - SuperStar/Starman Theme Remix EXTENDED * Super Mario 3D Land Official Main Theme Extended * Super Mario 3D Land - Jazzy Main Theme Extended *Requested by ZaazaaTFM* * Mario Party 10 - Starman Theme/Superstar Theme Video Game Music * 3DS Theme - Yoshi's Springtime Siesta Music * Puzzle and Dragons + Super Mario Bros Edition - SMB Overworld Theme Super Mario 64 Shorts * Super Mario 64 Short: Starman3 Got Splatoon! * Super Mario 64 Short - JTC'S Birthday Gift! Super Mario Maker Soundtrack * Super Mario Maker - 10 Mario Challenge Map Theme (SMW Donut Plains) * Super Mario Maker - Course World/ 100 Mario Challenge Map Theme (SMB3 World 1 theme) * Super Mario Maker - SMB1 Ghost House Theme (hurry up included) * Super Mario Maker Music; Super Mario Bros 1 Airship (Not made by him, but in the playlist) * Super Mario Maker - Mario World Airship Theme (Not made by him, but in the playlist) Starman3's Mini Series & Movies * Secret Of The Multi-Dimensional Road Wifi Matches * Mario Kart 7 | YTR Community #2 * Mario Kart 8 Wifi Matches WorldWide Matches #1 * Super Smash Bros For 3DS - Starman3 VS SL7900 VS Stranker VS Memoodyable * Super Smash Bros For 3DS | Starman3 VS Costar VS Memoodyable * Super Smash Bros For 3DS | Starman3 VS Superluigi7900 VS CostarGamerZ * Super Smash Bros For Wii U - Wifi Matches #1 * Super Smash Bros For Wii U - Wifi Matches #3 | Glitches and Bad Puns * Super Smash Bros For Wii U Wifi Matches #4 | A Rekt Moment! (Part 1) * Super Smash Bros For 3DS Wifi Matches #5 | Average Player Trouble! * Super Smash Bros For 3DS Wifi Matches #6 | Grand Returning Gameplay * Super Smash Bros For 3DS Demo Gameplay * Super Smash Bros For Wii U Insanity (Special Smash Gameplay) Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Animators Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers